what should have happened
by Gaskarthforlife
Summary: its 6th year at hogwarts and herminone invites ron to slughorns christmas party...whats gonna happen? rate and reveiw this is my first story


Hermione Granger was in her dorm getting ready for Slughorn's Christmas party. She was extremely nervous, because she asked her best friend, who just so happened to also be the love of her life, to go with her. _Maybe today Ron will finally make a move, she thought as she was fixing her hair._ Then automatically corrected herself. _No he won't. He doesn't like you. Why would he like you if he can have someone beautiful like Lavender?_ She sighed. When she was finally finished, Hermione headed down the stairs so she could meet Ron in the common room.

Ron sat on a chair in the common room waiting for Hermione to come down. They were going to go to Slughorn's party together. _I should make a move. If I wait any longer she will end up with Cormic McLaggen._ Ron shuttered at the thought. _This is my chance! What am I waiting for?_ A few moments later Hermione came down. She was wearing a silver-gray dress robe that hugged her figure. Her hair was in a long, straight ponytail. There was a loose strand of hair hanging on each side of her face. Ron was speechless. _She looks absolutely beautiful!_ thought Ron as he continued to stare, his mouth on the verge of hanging.

"You look amazing," said Ron unable to take his eyes off her.

"Thanks," answered Hermione looking quite pleased, "You look good too. uh...We should probably head down. The party has just started."

"Uhuh" was all Ron was able to say, still staring, speechless, at Hermione.

_Maybe he does like me,_ thought Hermione as she made her way through the porthole. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of Slughorn's door. As they entered, they were stunned. The room had drapes of every color hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a giant circus tent, but it was somehow more sophisticated. They stood there awkwardly: neither knowing what to do. Ron wanted very badly to take her hand and lead her into the crowd of dancing couples, but instead he suggested they find a table. They found one in the corner away from view.

After a few awkward seconds Hermione asked, "Do you...uh...want some...uh...butterbeer or something?"

"Uh...Ya sure that sounds...uh...cool," replied Ron awkwardly. As he went to get their drinks, Hermione spotted Harry and Luna and motioned for them to come to the table.

"Hi Harry, Hi Luna"

"Hey Hermione, where's Ron?" Harry asked his best friend. He still couldn't believe that Hermione asked Ron to go with her. He had always known that his two friends would get together at one point, but he didn't know if he liked it. If they got together then broke it off, it would make Harry's life much more complicated then it needed to be.

"Oh, he's getting butterbeer. Would you two like to join us?"

"Harry, I don't think we should, that table looks like it's with filled with Hinkipuffs," replied Luna dreamily.

"You're probably right. Why don't we go see Slughorn? Bye Hermione." Luna believed in a lot of strange things, but Harry was quite certain that she made the Hinkipuffs up. He was almost cerquite sure that Luna just wanted to leave Hermione and Ron alone. _Thank god too,_ thought Harry, _I don't know if I can handle those two under the influence of butterbeer!_

"Bye guys. I'll see you later." Hermione said as they left. A few moments later Ron came back with the butterbeer and sat down opposite of Hermione at the table.

"Was that Harry and Luna that just left?" asked Ron as he passed Hermione her drink.

"Yes. I invited them to sit with us, but Luna said the table was filled with Hinkipuffs. They went to see Slughorn instead."

"The things that Luna comes up with," said Ron, thanking their friends silently. Now he could have some time alone with Hermione.

"You know this kind of reminds me of the Yule Ball in forth year," said Hermione absentmindedly, trying to strike up a conversation.

"What did Vicky bring you butterbeer too!!" snapped Ron furiously.

"I meant the dancing, Ronald," answered Hermione angrily.

"Oh right." answer Ron embarrassed, "um...do you want to dance with me...?"

"Sure" said Hermione coolly. They got up from the table, and as they reached the dance floor the fast song that was playing came to a close and a slow song started. It was a song that Ron had never heard.

"Oh my god!!! I love this song!!" said Hermione. _All I Want for Christmas is You. Wow how ironic. Of course that song would play. Its as if the world is trying to make it absolutely clear to Ron that I love him, _thought Hermione. For a second Ron just stood there staring at Hermione, not knowing what to do. Hermione laughed silently. _He is so clueless,_ she thought as she grabbed his hands and put them around her waist. She put her hands around his neck.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
there's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

"So, Ron how is your relationship with Lavender going?" asked Hermione.

"What relationship?" asked a very confused Ron.

"Well she seems to think that you are madly in love with her. In fact, she told Pavati that you would be asking her out any day now. Oh ya, and the only reason you came with me is because you felt sorry for me."

"Okay number 1, I would never, **EVER** fall in love with her. She is boring and stupid and all she cares about is makeup and jewelry. Number 2, I wouldn't ask her out if she was the last girl on earth. And number 3, I came here with you because I wanted to, not because I felt sorry for you," said Ron looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

Without thinking he leaned in slowly. Before they knew it they were a few mere inches away from each other. Suddenly the song changed and they realized what almost happened. They backed away from each other. Ron muttered something that sounded like "butterbeer" and speed off in the direction of the bar. Hermione went back to their table.

They spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's company. The kiss that almost happened was forgotten. It was around two in the morning when the party started to close. At around 2:30 Ron and Hermione made their way back to the common room. When they got there it was empty. Ron, who was not ready to sleep yet, threw himself on the coach. Hermione went to joined him.

"Hermione," said Ron as she snuggled into his chest, "I...um...never mind."

"Oh come on Ron," answered Hermione, "We've been friends since we were eleven you can tell me."

"Well it's just that..."

"Spit it out Ron!"

"I had a great time tonight with you. Thanks for inviting me."

"I had fun too. I'm glad I brought you," answer Hermione with a yawn, "what time is it?"

"Two thirty"

"My god I need to go to bed. Ill see you tomorrow Ron."

"Hermione! Wait!" cried Ron

Startled, Hermione replied, "What is it?"

Ron walked up to Hermione, who had gotten off the couch and was headed for the stairs. He stood there for a moment, and then he kissed went to kiss her cheek. Hermione, not knowing what was going on, turned her head slightly to the side. That was the best mistake she had ever made because right as she turned her head Ron's lips came down. Their lips met. At first both were frozen with surprise. However, within a second they both realized what was going on. Ron put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. They stood there like that for a minute or so, until Hermione felt Ron's tongue feeling its way into her mouth. She opened her mouth. They kissed each other, neither of them wanting to separate.

Soon enough, they pulled apart, gasping for air. Ron stood there looking at Hermione.

Then he whispered in her ear, "All I want for Christmas is you."


End file.
